1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for processing data in an information processing device to/from which a recording medium is attachable/detachable.
2. Related Art
In recent years, recording media such as memory cards for recording various data are used in computers and audio/visual devices in a variety of situations. Since recording media of this kind are portable, data can be interchanged with ease between plural devices. Therefore, one user is now likely to frequently use different recording media.
A technique which facilitates handling of plural recording media is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2002-22391.
However, a memory card management device according to JP-A-2002-222391 requires plural memory card slots for fixing and electrically connecting memory cards. Hence, there arise difficulties in downsizing a memory card device. If more memory cards than a number of memory card slots are owned, those memory cards that cannot be attached to the memory card management device have to be handled in the same manner as is conventionally required. In other words, a user needs to replace memory cards to be attached to the memory card slots. Consequently, management of data recorded in the memory cards is complex if a large quantity of memory cards exists.
In contrast, the invention provides a technique for managing plural memory cards with ease.